


Золото, ладан и смирна

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Почему мистер Габолвелве, владелец автосалона подержанных машин в Габороне, подарил сиротской ферме микроавтобус Мерседес-Бенц?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gifts of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30644) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



> Сиротская ферма — это распространённый в некоторых странах вид детского дома: сироты и персонал живут за городом, на ферме, где у них, во-первых, много места для игр вдали от опасностей города, а во-вторых, собственное хозяйство.  
> Переведено на ФБ-16 для команды неполицейских детективов

Когда зазвонил телефон, мма Рамотсве сидела на веранде своего дома на Зебра-драйв и пила первую за сегодня чашку ройбуша. У Женского детективного агентства номер один выдалась тяжёлая неделя, и мма Рамотсве смаковала чай, наслаждаясь мыслью о том, что сегодня работать не придётся. О нет, сегодня она, как всегда по субботам, отправится по магазинам, потом заедет в Президент-отель и, наконец, вернётся домой. После обеда непременно приляжет отдохнуть. Задёрнет тяжёлые шторы, заберётся в постель и будет тихонько лежать в полумраке, покуда весь остальной мир занимается собственными делами. Прекрасный план, прекрасный! Мма Рамотсве уже мечтала, как станет его воплощать.

Но телефон не унимался, и она очень надеялась, что этот звонок не вмешается в её дивные субботние планы. В конце концов, мма Рамотсве со вздохом отставила полупустую чашку и поднялась на ноги. Мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони ещё спал — такова была его субботняя радость: вставать попозже, когда не ждут срочные дела в гараже и не надо проверять, не натворили ли чего подмастерья. Дети тоже спали.

Раздражение мма Рамотсве растаяло, стоило ей поднять трубку и услышать голос мма Потокване. Её друзьям позволялось звонить и по субботам, даже ранним утром, когда она пьёт чай. А мма Потокване была очень хорошим другом. Несмотря на то, что имела обыкновение заманивать мистера Дж.Л.Б. Матекони огромными кусками фруктового пирога, чтобы он чинил технику на её сиротской ферме по выходным.

— Ты ни за что не поверишь, какой подарок сделали сиротской ферме! — начала мма Потокване. Судя по голосу, она едва дышала от восторга. У мма Рамотсве промелькнула циничная мысль, что она запросто готова поверить в способность мма Потокване выпросить что угодно и у кого угодно, — а, конечно, именно о таком подвиге та и собиралась поведать. Хозяйка сиротской фермы владела потрясащим умением вытягивать, выдавливать и выпрашивать у людей время и деньги. Хотя это, разумеется, составляло немаловажную часть её обязанностей. — Новёхонький микроавтобус «Мерседес-Бенц»!

— О, это... здорово, — ответила мма Рамотсве.

В голосе мма Потокване слышалась гордость. Сама мма Рамотсве не очень разбиралась в модных машинах — её полностью удовлетворял старенький белый пикап, — но слыхала, что мерседесы в самом деле хороши. «Наверное, его не придётся чинить так часто, как остальную технику сиротской фермы», — подумала она, но вслух ничего не сказала. Она не хотела, чтобы мма Потокване подумала, будто ей жалко времени, которое мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони проводит на ферме, ведь это было неправдой. По большей части.

— И кто же дал вам новёхонький «Мерседес-Бенц»?

— О, это был мистер Габолвелве, у него большой дилерский центр по продаже авто. Поэтому у него есть любые мерседесы, какие только он пожелает, понимаешь! Седаны, кабриолеты, микроавтобусы. Он может раздавать их как ему вздумается.

— Понимаю, — неуверенно произнесла мма Рамотсве.

Дилерский центр по продаже автомобилей в Габороне на самом деле был не таким уж большим. Если кто-нибудь хотел купить новую дорогую машину, то ехал в Йоханнесбург. Мистер Габолвелве продавал в основном маленькие, подержанные авто, вроде крошечного пикапа мма Рамотсве. Она не видела у него в центре ни одного «Мерседес-Бенца». Ни седана, ни кабриолета, ни тем более микроавтобуса.

— Ты уверена, что он новый?

— Конечно! Ну, он сказал «почти новый», — поправилась мма Потокване. — В очень, очень хорошем состоянии. Говорит, его списали! Он попал в аварию и был списан, а мистер Габолвелве отремонтировал его, и теперь он как новенький. Мистер Габолвелве хочет помочь сиротам, а микроавтобус — отличная помощь. Мы сможем ездить на экскурсии и устраивать пикники! Он такой добрый.

— О да, конечно, — отозвалась мма Рамотсве.

— Ну так вот, — помолчав, сказала мма Потокване, — я хотела сказать о стиральной машинке, ну, она так странно шумит. Можно, конечно, стирать и вручную, но, знаешь, с нашей оравой детей стиральная машинка — такое подспорье. И я подумала, может, мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони мог бы выкроить сегодня немного времени...

— Я скажу ему, когда он проснётся.

— Передай ему, что будет пирог к чаю! — заверила мма Потокване.

— Я даже не сомневалась. Передам, конечно, — пообещала мма Рамотсве, улыбаясь. Она повесила трубку и пошла на веранду допивать свой чай.

***

— Ну, и как дела у мма Потокване? — спросила она у мистера Дж.Л.Б. Матекони, когда тот вернулся с сиротской фермы. Мма Рамотсве только что встала после дневного сна, и они устроились в тени вдвоём, наблюдая, как играют дети. К Мотолели пришла школьная подружка, и они хихикали в уголке, разглядывая журнал. Пусо строил для своего игрушечного грузовика земляной съезд возле сада. Основой для более высокой части съезда служил бордюр, окружавший сад. Пусо, по всей видимости, страшно нравилось разгонять грузовик так сильно, чтобы тот, проехав по самодельной насыпи наверх, опрокидывался с неё и валился вниз. Впрочем, все мальчики любят подобные игры, рассудила мма Рамотсве. Лучше пусть ломают что-нибудь понарошку, чем всерьёз занимаются разрушениями, став взрослыми.

— Хорошо, да, она в полном порядке. Подшипник испортился, в этом была вся беда.

На мгновение мма Рамотсве представила себе мма Потокване, у которой сломался подшипник. Она бы тогда, наверное, стала заваливаться набок и издавала странный механический шум, ступая на правую ногу. Мма Рамотсве мысленно улыбнулась. Речь, конечно, шла о стиральной машине, но так уж мыслил её муж: он запоминал людей по проблемам с их машинами. У этого прокладка пропускает жидкость, у этого визжат тормоза. А мма Потокване, по-видимому, сегодня была грохочущей стиральной машинкой.

— А как тебе понравился пирог? — игриво поинтересовалась мма Рамотсве.

— Тоже хороший.

— А микроавтобус «Мерседес-Бенц»? Ты видел его?

Он нахмурился.

— Она рассказала мне о мерседесе, но его ещё не доставили. Даже не знаю. Я удивлён, что мистер Габолвелве отдаёт такую дорогую машину.

— Она говорит, что машину списали.  
— Возможно. Ты знаешь, машины, которые он продаёт...

Мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони уставился на Пусо, и мма Рамотсве тоже повернулась в его сторону. Мальчик выкопал яму в земле под выстроенным раньше заездом и прикрыл её травой и веточками. Когда он снова разогнал грузовик, тот, перелетев через бордюр, проломил тонкий настил и рухнул в яму. Судя по тому, что Пусо улыбался, вытаскивая игрушку, именно этого он и добивался. Затем он снова замаскировал яму и повторил маневр.

— Люди иногда привозят ко мне машины, которые собираются купить, — наконец сказал мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони. — Хотят проверить, нет ли серьёзных поломок. А мистер Габолвелве... — он беспомощно посмотрел на мма Рамотсве.

— Его машины не всегда в идеальном состоянии? — предположила она.

— Не всегда, — согласился он.

Она немного подумала.

— Может, микроавтобус краденый?

— Мистер Габолвелве не стал бы иметь дела с крадеными машинами, — убеждённо сказал мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони.

Сама мма Рамотсве была в этом не настолько уверена. Она помнила, как однажды к ней обратилась женщина, заподозрившая, что муж купил краденую машину. А вдруг мистер Габолвелве тоже честно купил этот автомобиль, а потом решил избавиться, поняв, что он был украден? Мма Рамотсве как раз собиралась поделиться своими соображениями, когда мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони пожал плечами и сказал:

— И потом, кто станет угонять микроавтобус? Я бы ещё понял седан, но микроавтобус?

С этим она была согласна.

— Может, сможешь взглянуть, когда его доставят? Надо же понять, отчего это его отдают задаром.

Он улыбнулся.

— Могу, пожалуй. Будешь предлагать мне фруктовый пирог?

Они рассмеялись и заговорили о другом. Но мма Рамотсве до ночи не могла перестать думать об этом микроавтобусе. Не то чтобы у Женского детективного агентства номер один не хватало работы. У них было полно дел, хватало и ей самой, и мма Макутси, иногда находилось задание и для мистера Полопетси. Но это была обычная работа, с клиентами. С людьми, которые обращались, увидев ее рекламу или вывеску над боковым входом в гараж; которые заходили в ее офис волнуясь, спеша поделиться своей бедой с незнакомой женщиной-детективом, которая назовет свою цену — всегда посильную, за этим мма Рамотсве строго следила, — и решит их проблемы.

Мма Потокване была подругой, а не клиентом. И пусть мма Рамотсве не могла утверждать наверняка, что у её подруги проблема, но тут определенно была какая-то загадка, а перед загадками она никогда не могла устоять.

***

Мма Рамотсве даже не понадобилось предлагать, чтобы мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони взглянул на микроавтобус. Во вторник мма Потокване позвонила сама.

— Он здесь! Мистер Габолвелве сегодня доставил! Он уже здесь!

— Как здорово! Какого цвета?

— Белый, чисто белый.

— Практичный цвет, — одобрительно отозвалась мма Рамотсве.

Белые машины, конечно, быстро покрывались пылью в сухой сезон и грязью в сезон дождей. Но это происходило с машинами любого цвета. Важнее было, чтобы жаркое солнце Ботсваны не превратило автомобиль в раскалённую печь. Ясное дело, все старались парковаться в тени, но больших деревьев, дающих достаточное укрытие, было намного меньше, чем машин. А в белом микроавтобусе летом прохладнее независимо от того, удастся ли припарковать его под деревом.

— Вы просто обязаны приехать и посмотреть на него. И заодно навестить меня, конечно, — сказала мма Потокване. — Мы давненько не болтали.

Вскоре было решено, что мма Рамотсве и мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони приедут на сиротскую ферму посмотреть на микроавтобус на следующий день после обеда. До трёх часов оба работали, но, по сути, так было даже лучше: так можно было взять с собой детей — они бы с удовольствием навестили оставшихся в приюте друзей. Во время недолгой поездки мма Рамотсве, мистер Дж. Л. Б. Матекони и дети весело болтали. Когда же мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони достал из багажника инвалидную коляску и усадил в неё Мотолели, Пусо немедленно повёз сестру туда, где играли другие дети. Некоторые из них, услышав шум двигателя, стали высматривать, кто же едет в гости, и, едва завидев коляску Мотолели, бросились навстречу им с Пусо.

Как же сильно изменились жизни их всех, размышляла мма Рамотсве. Благодаря детям изменилась она сама, и дети тоже стали другими с того времени, как жили здесь, на ферме. Конечно, им лучше с мамой и папой. Она не рожала этих детей, но не могла бы любить их больше, будь они даже кровными братом и сестрой тому младенцу, что так мало прожил на свете. И мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони тоже любил их, не напоказ, зато всем сердцем. Им всем так повезло оказаться вместе.

Мма Потокване поднялась со скамейки под огромной акацией напротив директорского кабинета и всплеснула руками.

— Вы приехали! Пойдёмте, покажу вам наш новый микроавтобус «Мерседес-Бенц». Или сначала выпьете чаю?

— Нет-нет, мы хотим сначала посмотреть на новый микроавтобус, — уверила её мма Рамотсве.

Она не могла бы не заметить его, даже если бы очень постаралась. Новый микроавтобус был припаркован на почётном месте под высокой крышей распахнутого настежь гаража. Старые пикапы и легковушки, которые постоянно приходилось чинить мистеру Дж.Л.Б. Матекони, теснились позади. Но мма Рамотсве понимала, что от неё ожидают большего, чем просто бросить на автобус взгляд через двор. Да и мистеру Дж.Л.Б. Матекони понадобится изучить новое приобретение поближе.

Они подошли. Серебристая эмблема Мерседеса сияла, белая краска, которой был покрыт микроавтобус, искрилась и сверкала. Новая машина словно говорила: «Посмотрите на меня! Я — лучший автомобиль на свете! И уж точно я лучше всех этих замарашек». Он так отличался от запылённого, выцветшего пикапа мма Рамотсве. Пикап был ей полезен, и она очень любила его, но он не был и вполовину таким ярким и праздничным, как этот новый микроавтобус.

— Очень красивый, — сказала мма Рамотсве.

Мма Потокване сияла от удовольствия.

— Взгляните, двери работают отменно, — она гордо продемонстрировала гостям, как тихо и послушно дверь отъехала, а потом вернулась на место с тихим щелчком. — И сиденья такие удобные.

— Теперь ты сможешь возить детей куда угодно, — восхитилась мма Рамотсве.

— Да, — согласился мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони. Он внимательно изучал микроавтобус: плотно ли пригнано ветровое стекло, хорошо ли накачаны шины. Во всяком случае, наверняка что-нибудь в этом духе, подумала мма Рамотсве.

— Ну, что, — лучась от радости, предложила мма Потокване, — выпьем чаю? С пирогом, конечно. Я отрежу нам по большому куску пирога.

Мма Рамотсве переглянулась с мистером Дж.Л.Б. Матекони. Тот откашлялся.

— Отличное предложение. Но сначала я бы хотел взглянуть на него повнимательнее, — он указал на микроавтобус. — Начинайте без меня. Вы же оставите мне кусочек пирога?

— Самый большой, — разулыбалась мма Потокване.

Женщины вернулись под акацию, и пока мма Потокване ходила в кабинет за чаем, мма Рамотсве устроилась на стуле поудобнее. Сначала она смотрела на мистера Дж.Л.Б. Матекони, который, похоже, исследовал двигатель, потом — на детей. Мальчики играли в какую-то игру и вовсю носились по двору, а девочки, включая Мотолели, чья инвалидная коляска была в самом центре событий, сгрудились вокруг нянечки, которая покачивала другую коляску — для младенцев. Дети склонились над ней, гукая ребёночку, который, по всей видимости, лежал внутри.

— У тебя новый малыш? — спросила мма Рамотсве, указывая на детей вокруг нянечки с коляской, когда мма Потокване вернулась с чаем и пирогом.

— Да, его зовут Адам. Ему всего четыре месяца, — мма Потокване вздохнула, разливая чай. — Его привезла сюда тётушка, когда он был почти что новорожденным. Мама бедняжки умерла родами.

— Как жаль, — сказала мма Рамотсве. У неё сжималось сердце при одной мысли о том, что малыш никогда не увидит мать. — А как же его отец?

Мма Потокване лишь пожала плечами.

— Возможно, они не были женаты. Возможно, та семья не может о нём позаботиться. Тётушка — сестра матери, — она покачала головой и поцокала языком, отрезая им по большому куску пирога. — Совсем молодая женщина, очень занята на работе и не может сама присматривать за малышом. Она работает на телевидении в Йоханнесбурге.

— В Йоханнесбурге! Почему же она привезла младенца сюда? — Ответ пришёл мма Рамотсве в голову раньше, чем она договорила до конца. — А, понятно. Она, должно быть, родом из Габороне.

— Да. У неё, наверное, кто-то остался здесь, хотя имя незнакомое — Вайолет Молефе. Она рассказывала, что ведет выпуск новостей в Йоханнесбурге.

Мма Рамотсве тоже не помнила такого имени, но это еще ни о чем не говорило. Габороне, в конце концов, большой город, хотя ему и далеко до Йоханнесбурга. Это в Мочуди, где мма Рамотсве родилась, она знала каждого. Многие были ей близкой или дальней роднёй; она не удивилась бы, узнав, что в Мочуди все друг другу если не родственники, так свойственники.

Иногда она думала: может, лучше жить в маленьких деревнях, а больших городов не строить вовсе? Все бы знали друг друга и были бы в курсе всех дел, ведь в деревне не бывает тайн. Впрочем, тогда для детективных агентств не нашлось бы работы.

— Очень хороший микроавтобус, — сказал мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони, присоединяясь к ним. — Двигатель хорошо отремонтирован. Вообще всё отлично. С ним не обращались дурно, как иногда бывает. Я подлил немного масла, а больше там делать нечего.

— Очень хорошо, — отозвалась мма Потокване. — Просто замечательно, что он в таком отличном состоянии. Давай я налью тебе чаю.

Мма Рамотсве приподняла бровь, и мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони занервничал.

— Всё в порядке, никаких проблем нет, — сообщил он своим ботинкам.

Мма Потокване, которая как раз отрезала ему большой кусок пирога, подняла глаза.

— В каком смысле никаких проблем нет?

— Да так, ничего, — быстро сказала мма Рамотсве.

— Серийные номера на месте и совпадают, — продолжил мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони, всё ещё глядя на свои ноги.

— Какие номера? О чём вы говорите?

Мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони беспомощно посмотрел на мма Рамотсве. Та вздохнула.

— Краденую машину можно опознать по номерам на двигателе и на раме. Поэтому воры часто спиливают их или вытравливают...

— Что значит краденую? — мма Потокване погрозила мма Рамотсве пальцем — скорее шутливо, чем сердито. — Эй! С чего бы ей быть краденой? Это подарок мистера Габолвелве!

— Я просто хотела понять, почему он сделал тебе такой подарок, — пояснила мма Рамотсве. — Я подумала, может, у него была какая-то причина.

— У него была причина, — сказала мма Потокване. — Любовь. Какая ещё причина нужна? Только любовь.

«Тебе всегда кажется, что любовь — ответ на все вопросы», — подумала мма Рамотсве, но вслух сказала лишь:

— Да, любовь. И еще, может быть, налоговые льготы.

Они рассмеялись, потом мма отпила чаю, мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони откусил пирога, и разговор перешёл на другую тему.

***

Следующее утро в Женском детективном агентстве номер один выдалось напряжённым, и у мма Рамотсве часов до десяти не было времени, чтобы поразмыслить о новом микроавтобусе сиротской фермы. Но наконец мма Макутси вытащила из печатной машинки законченное письмо и заявила, что идёт готовить чай. В этом не было ничего необычного: они с мма Рамотсве всегда делали перерыв на чай в десять утра. И, как обычно, завидев мма Макутси, наполняющую чайник, мистер Полопетси и подмастерья тоже быстренько закончили дела и в свою очередь уселись пить чай. Глядя на них, мма Рамотсве вспомнила о клочке бумаги, которым она заложила страницу потрёпанного томика «Основ частного сыска» Кловиса Андерсона.

— Мистер Полопетси! Ты сегодня очень занят?

Мистер Полопетси неопределённо махнул рукой.

— Да не слишком. Закончил плановый осмотр «Ниссана», а сейчас вот думал навести порядок в подсобке с запчастями.

— Хорошо организованный офис — это рентабельный офис, — сказала мма Макутси, подняв взгляд от своей чашки. — Так нас учили в Ботсванском Колледже Секретарского Дела.

— Это не офис! Это гараж! — возразил Чарли, старший подмастерье.

— Принципы те же, — заверила его мма Макутси.

— Это тебе так кажется! Тебе и твоим восьмидесяти семи...

— Девяноста семи процентам! И мне не...

— Мистер Полопетси! — громко позвала мма Рамотсве, по счастью, заставив этих двоих умолкнуть. Она вытащила клочок бумаги из книги и протянула мистеру Полопетси. — Это серийный номер микроавтобуса Мерседес-Бенц. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты проверил в полиции, не находится ли он в розыске.

Оба подмастерья присвистнули.

— Краденый микроавтобус! У тебя есть краденый микроавтобус? — спросил младший из них.

— Да кому оно сдалось — угонять микроавтобус? — пренебрежительно махнул рукой Чарли. — Он же медленно ездит.

— Я не знаю точно, краденый ли он, — сказала мма Рамотсве. — Думаю, нет. Но я хочу быть уверена и потому прошу мистера Полопетси проверить в полиции.

— То есть кто-то купил микроавтобус и беспокоится, что он может оказаться в угоне, — резко сказала мма Макутси, недовольно хмурясь.

Мма Рамотсве сообразила, что мма Макутси, наверное, думает, будто у них новое дело, о котором ей не потрудились сообщить. Она ведь может решить, что её задвигают, утаивают важные вещи, хотя она уже — помощник детектива. Мма Макутси была очень щепетильна в подобных вопросах. Поэтому мма Рамотсве поспешила заверить её, что никакого дела нет.

— Нет-нет, ничего подобного. Понимаешь, мистер Габолвелве подарил сиротской ферме микроавтобус...

— Ха! — сказал Чарли. — Чтобы мистер Габолвелве что-то раздавал задарма? Ха!

— Так ты его знаешь?

— Конечно! Он же продаёт машины, а я работаю в гараже. Конечно, знаю его. И дочку его знаю, — Чарли ухмыльнулся во весь рот, и в его голосе отчетливо зазвучали скабрезные нотки, как и всегда, когда он говорил о женщинах. Иными словами, уныло подумала мма Рамотсве, почти постоянно. — Очень красивая девушка, очень! А какая задница! Вот такая! — он изобразил руками довольно обширный круг и присвистнул. Его приятель рассмеялся.

— Не смей говорить так о девушке! — набросилась на него мма Макутси.

— Да тебе просто завидно, потому что ты уродина! В огромных очках и вообще без задницы!

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы носить очки!

— Разумеется, — мягко сказала мма Рамотсве, угрожающе глядя на Чарли.

— И вообще мне совершенно безразлично, считаешь ты меня уродиной или нет, — продолжала мма Макутси, демонстративно поворачиваясь к Чарли спиной. — Мой жених Фути Радифути так не думает. А ещё я работаю помощником детектива, и это намного лучше, чем быть чумазым подмастерьем в гараже.

— Ха! — воскликнул Чарли. — Зато она — телезвезда! Уехала в Йоханнесбург и делает там новости! Что ты на это скажешь, а? Это — получше, чем быть помощником детектива?

— Ого! — потрясённо выдохнула мма Макутси. Её глаза расширились, став едва ли не больше очков, а руки задрожали, и немного чая пролилось на стол. Она в ужасе посмотрела на испачканное рабочее место и торопливо поставила чашку, приложив больше усилий, чем следовало, и в итоге разлив ещё больше чая. Мма Макутси заозиралась в поисках салфетки, чтобы вытереть стол.

Мистер Полопетси запустил руку в карман и вытащил оттуда льняную тряпицу, которой обычно вытирал руки, работая в гараже.

— Возьми, — сказал он.

Мма Макутси благодарно взяла протянутую тряпку и вытерла стол, не глядя на Чарли.

— Мне нравится быть помощником детектива, — сообщила она, глядя в собственную чашку. Её губы дрожали, и мма Рамотсве знала: сейчас она думает обо всех гламурных девочках, с которыми училась в школе, которые развлекались и флиртовали вместо учебы в секретарском колледже, а потом легко нашли себе хорошую работу, хотя и набрали на выпускном экзамене гораздо меньше девяноста семи процентов.

— Частный сыск — это очень хорошая работа, — согласилась мма Рамотсве. — Мне она тоже очень нравится. А расскажи-ка побольше об этой телезвезде, Чарли. Я не помню, чтобы слышала о девушке по фамилии Габолвелве, работающей на телевидении.

— Но она правда там работает! — настаивал он. — На телевидении в Йоханнесбурге. Может быть, имя поменяла. Да, так и есть, я уверен, она меняла имя!

Такое действительно могло случиться. Мма Рамотсве читала в журналах о знаменитостях, которые брали себе новое имя. В основном это были актёры и актрисы, но так поступали и писатели, и музыканты. Наверное, настоящие имена им казались труднопроизносимыми или недостаточно гламурными. Но мма Рамотсве это всё равно казалось странным. Она не могла представить, чтобы её звали как-то иначе. Она была Пришес Рамотсве, это имя дал ей отец, и если бы она сменила его, то стала бы другим человеком. А она была счастлива оставаться собой: традиционной ботсванской женщиной, дочерью Обада Рамотсве, женой мистера Дж.Л.Б. Матекони, хозяйкой Женского детективного агентства номер один. Всё это составляло её сущность, и она бы не хотела ничего менять.

Но она знала, что современные девушки думают иначе. Поэтому она спросила Чарли:

— Ты знаешь, какое новое имя она взяла?

— Не знаю. Но раньше её звали Вайолет. Вайолет Габолвелве.

— Какое дурацкое имя, — пробормотала мма Макутси.

Мма Рамотсве подумала, что она сейчас наверняка вспоминает Вайолет Сепото, с которой давно враждовала. Это была одна из гламурных девиц из колледжа, насмехавшихся над фигурой и большими очками мма Макутси. Вайолет — не самое обычное имя, но и не слишком редкое. На свете наверняка живёт много Вайолет, родившихся в Габороне.

Но мма Рамотсве не готова была поверить в совпадение и потому продолжила расспрашивать Чарли.

— Я смотрю, ты хорошо её знал. А не вспомнишь заодно, не было ли у неё сестры?

— Сестры не было, — улыбнулся Чарли. — А жаль. Если бы у неё была сестра, я бы с удовольствием сходил с ней на свидание. Я бы с удовольствием сходил на свидание с ними обеими!

Оба подмастерья рассмеялись, а мистер Полопетси нахмурился.

— Я не понимаю. Почему тебя так интересует, есть ли у этой женщины сестра?

— Да так, ничего особенного, — сказала мма Рамотсве. — Но знаешь что, отдавай мне, пожалуй, эту бумажку и иди наводить порядок в запчастях, когда допьёшь чай. Не надо идти в полицию. Теперь я уверена, что микроавтобус не краденый.

***

Когда мма Рамотсве подъезжала к сиротской ферме, в тени дерева, где она собиралась оставить свой пикап, уже стояла машина. Не очень большая, но сверкающая чистотой, и вскоре мма Рамотсве смогла рассмотреть на ней серебристый значок компании «Мерседес-Бенц». Свой автомобиль она припарковала за гаражом, где на почётном месте всё так же сиял новый микроавтобус.

Мма Потокване вышла на улицу в сопровождении другой женщины, и мма Рамотсве осталась стоять у гаража, глядя на них. Она не предупредила о своём приезде, и раз мма Потокване занята, она, конечно, может подождать. И поглазеть на гостью — молодую, очень красивую, хорошо одетую женщину. Мма Макутси наверняка понравились бы её туфли: голубые, с острыми носками и на высоких каблуках. Мма Рамотсве такие бы точно не подошли, но женщина, что стояла сейчас рядом с мма Потокване, кажется, была создана, чтобы носить именно их.

Мма Потокване постучалась в дверь одного из домиков, где жили дети, и оттуда вышла нянечка с коляской. Женщина в голубых туфлях воскликнула что-то и наклонилась, чтобы взять младенца на руки. Она говорила с ним, потом прижала к груди. Рискованный поступок, учитывая, как нарядно она была одета. Младенцы постоянно всё пачкают, им нет дела до того, дорогая ли на тебе блузка. Но если любишь ребёнка, то совсем не думаешь об этом. Дети важнее одежды.

Мма Потокване осторожно погладила гостью по плечу и пошла к себе, оставив незнакомку с нянечкой и младенцем. Мма Рамотсве направилась навстречу подруге.

— Наверное, я должна была сначала позвонить, — извиняющимся тоном сказала она.

— Хорошим друзьям необязательно звонить, если они хотят заехать ко мне в гости, — возразила мма Потокване. — Заходи, выпьем чаю.

Мма Рамотсве прошла в кабинет следом за ней.

— Эта женщина и есть тётушка малыша, да? Которая работает на телевидении в Йоханнесбурге?

— Ты очень хороший детектив, — рассмеялась мма Потокване, наливая чайник и ставя на огонь. — Она так радуется, когда видит ребёнка. Я рада, что она может иногда заезжать, это полезно им обоим.

— Пожалуй, — согласилась мма Рамотсве.

— Ну и что же привело тебя ко мне? Нужна моя помощь в каком-нибудь деле? Или, — мма Потокване хитро улыбнулась, наблюдая за чайником, — тебе просто захотелось моего фруктового пирога к чаю?

— Вообще-то, — начала мма Рамотсве, — я приехала, чтобы сказать тебе...

И неуверенно замолчала. А зачем, собственно, она приехала сюда? Сообщить мма Потокване, что микроавтобус не краденый? Так она в этом никогда и не сомневалась. Рассказать, что женщина, которая прижимает сейчас младенца к груди, не тётушка ему, а родная мама? Что она оставила ребёнка ради карьеры, но не смогла бросить его насовсем? Но мма Потокване наверняка и это тоже прекрасно знает.

Мма Рамотсве улыбнулась.

— Я приехала сказать, что ты опять оказалась права. Как всегда.

— Прекрасно. И насчёт чего же я права? Ты действительно мечтаешь о моём пироге и чашечке чая? — чайник закипел, и мма Потокване начала разливать воду по чашкам.

— У тебя очень вкусный пирог, — уверила её мма Рамотсве, — а выпить чаю я всегда люблю. Но я здесь по той же причине, по которой приехала навестить малыша та женщина, по которой мистер Дж.Л.Б. Матекони бесконечно чинит у тебя машины, водопроводные насосы и другую технику, а мистер Габолвелве подарил этот чудесный микроавтобус. — Она тепло улыбнулась подруге. Мма Потокване оказалась права во всём: — Эта причина — любовь. А разве нужна какая-то другая?


End file.
